El Ultimo Baile
by dontworrybehappybabe
Summary: Para el Baile de Graduación. Edward lo tenía todo preparado. Pero el karma se encargara que no sea así. A menos que ... aprenda a perdonarse.
1. Creo que amo A

_Edward_

-Hey. ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí Hombre!- me gritaban mis amigos. Eran unos locos que lo único que les importaba era hacer bulla y meterse debajo de las faldas de cualquier cosa que tuviera vagina. Sonreí, eran todos unos tontos.

Me acerqué hacía ellos. Quedaban aún 10 minutos para que tocase el timbre de inicio de clases. Y por más tiempo que quisiese quedarme con ellos. Era imposible. No podía faltar a clases. Odiaba decepcionar a mis padres.

-Señor Perfecto Masen, ¿Pensando en Tanya?- me guiñó un ojo James. Mientras Félix le propinaba un codazo para que se callará y ver como Riley flirteaba con la chica, del área de ciencias para que le de su tarea. Y se lo dio. Riley se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se nos acercó con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Buena cabrón!-lo molestó James.

-¿Acaso dudaban de mí?- se hizo el ofendido.

-Lo que sucede es que, tu sabes, la conozco como el buen presidente del consejo estudiantil que soy.- dije medio fanfarrón- Ella es Irina Denali, y jamás le daría la tarea a alguien por más que la amenazaras.-le miré - pero se veía muy feliz que creó que hay algo de por medio- le di una sonrisa torcida.

-Bien, niño genio. Lo que pasa es que ya no se que decirle a Jessica para que me de sus tareas, e Irina lo único que quería era ir al baile con Laurent. El moreno del equipo de baloncesto...Asé que bueno hice de cupido- dijo medio amargado. Se molestó más cuando James, Felix y yo nos empezamos a burlar de él, haciendo muecas de besitos. Y como siempre llamábamos la atención, todos. Absolutamente todos nos miraban.

Era muy fácil que se nos acercaran para ser parte de nuestro "clan". Pero escogíamos con cuidado, a los que nos convenían para ser más sinceros.

Félix vio a Ben pasar hacia la entrada y lo saludó agitando su mano. Ben lo saludo entusiasmado y se dirigió a clases con el mentón en alto.

Si, Ben era de muy buena ayuda, sobre todo en física. Era un genio. Nosotros no tratábamos mal a alguien. Bueno, creo que solo yo no lo hacía.

Pues si me metía a molestar a alguien, corría el riesgo de perder mi tituló de presidente. Al igual si bajaba mis notas o faltaba a clases. Miré mi reloj desesperado. Faltaban 4 minutos. Nos encaminamos hacia nuestros casilleros.

-Hey chicos,- nos llamó James- Adivinen a quien voy a "llevar" al baile - la palabra "baile" la enfatizo con sus pulgares, haciendo de comillas. Eso significaba que la iba a dejar plantada.

-Pensé que ibas a llevar a Lauren- dijo en voz baja para que los chismosos evitaran escucharnos.- Dijiste que daba buenas mamadas.

-Oh, No. Riley fue el que dijo eso, a mi me da asco su cara. No se porque lo hice. Yo voy a llevar a Victoria. Me prometió buen sexo.- respondió James, olvidando su pregunta inicial.

-Hablando de sexo, Eddie, que cursi. ¿La vas a perder en la noche de prom?...en tu cuarto- se rió Félix.

-Sí- le respondí lo más normal posible, no me sentía afectado por este tema- La verdad es que esto te va a sonar más cursi: Creo que amo a Tanya.- mi novia de hace dos años. Y la verdad, es que Tanya me había hecho valorarme más y a los demás. Me había cambiado a una persona nueva y agradable. Los chicos no dejaban de reírse.

-Hey, James. No nos dijiste quien sera la desafortunada.

-Oh, lo olvide. Es Isabella Swan- le guiño un ojo a Riley.

Pobre niña, fue lo único que pude pensar. Si a Tanya le hicieran algo así...no sabría que decir. Me daría rabia.

El timbre ya había sonado. Por lo que estaba corriendo para llegar temprano.

En la puerta del salón, se podía ver ya a algunos chicos sentados. Sentía que me balanceaba hacia atrás y me sujeté del marco de la puerta.

Mire hacia abajo para ver con que había tropezado mientras captaba el murmullo de una chica disculpándose mientras recogía sus libros del piso.

Me agaché a ayudarla y vi que era Swan.

Pobre chica. Lo que le espera.


	2. Habitación

_Este mini-fic esta narrado en la perspectiva de Edward- Gracias._

* * *

Ya a fin de clases, iba a pasar a despedirme de los chicos. Y cuando los encontré los escuché burlándose de Swan.

No dejaban de decir estupideces.

Wow, de veras Tanya me había cambiado.

Y luego los escuche hablar de con quienes se iban a ir al baile.

Riley con Heidi,

Félix con Jane y

James con Victoria. Yo por supuesto iba a ir con Tanya.

Justo ella apareció en mi campo de visión y mi mente guió a mi cuerpo hasta ella, para abrasarla y saludarla.

-Tanya, quedamos para ir a mi casa, ¿recuerdas?- le susurré mientras la liberaba de mi abrazo.

Ella mientras se recogía el cabello rubio en su coleta. Me respondió- Sí, por supuesto, nene. ¿Vamos ahora?.

-Vamos- le sonreí, y nos tomamos de la mano.

Fuimos a mi coche, y salimos del colegio.

Tanya escribía por su teléfono, Seguro que escribiéndole a sus primas. Ya que era hija única. creo...

Estacionamos frente a mi casa, y bajamos de él.

Ok, estaba nervioso, porque lo que tenía planeado para nosotros mañana lo iba a postergar para hoy, ya que mañana por la noche mis papas querían tener una cena para felicitarme por mis logros.

Sabía que Tanya ya tenía experiencia con varios encuentros casuales. Ya que me había dicho que era su primer enamorado.

No la juzgó. Antes era un total mujeriego.

Pero no había llegado tan lejos como mis amigos.

Entramos a la casa, Tanya fue a saludar a mi mamá mientras yo iba por mi cuarto a ordenar algunas cosas.

Entré.

Bajé las cortinas. Rocié perfume en el aire. Puse mi mochila en mi escritorio. Y guardé la tira de condones en la mesita que estaba al costado de mi cama. y fue a sentarme.

Escuche como subía lentamente y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso y se acerba para sentarse en la cama junto a mí.

-Cielo, ¿Que sucede?- preguntó

. La tomé del cuello mientras la besaba y ella se alejó confundida.

-Tanya, yo ...estaba... pensando en llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.- le dijo sonriendo. Sintiéndome en plena confianza.

Ella sonrió y acercó su mano a mi rostro. Lo que no vi venir fue la cachetada que me dio. Me aparte por el dolor. La vi a los ojos. Y vi odio en ellos.

-Puerco, eres un hijo de puta, mujeriego.- escupió las palabras como si fuesen veneno en su boca.

-ARGH!, Eres una maldita porquería, estuve esperando este día para poder dejarte así. Porque el gran Edward Masen jamás se acostaría con una chica que no ame. ¿verdad?. Así es como la dulce Señora Masen le educó. Aunque me agrade tu madre, no significa que te tenga que respetar a ti.

-¿Tanya?- estaba confundido por sus palabras- ¿Amor?- me dolía el corazón. Esto no era una broma. Al parecer Tanya me había jugado la típica táctica de enamorar al chico y luego dejarlo con el corazón roto.

-Edward, eres un tonto, al creer que alguien como yo se enamoraría de ti.- recogió su mochila y se fue. Sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para suplicar. O explicarle que ya no soy el mismo de antes. Pero, como siempre, era muy tarde. Y el odio, junto con el desprecio...no se conocen.


	3. Sin pareja para el baile

A la mañana, siguiente ya estaba listo para ir al colegio, pero quería llegar tarde para evitar a todos.

Sentía tanto odio que no sabía como sacarlo fuera de mí. No era lo bastante impulsivo como para pegarle a alguien. Pero no me arriesgaría a contárselos a mis padres y que descubrieran esa antigua y perversa faceta de su propio hijo. Sabía que era el orgullo de mis padres, y no quería defraudarlos.

Busqué por mi celular formas de aliviar el corazón roto y una opción fue la de hablar del tema con alguien de confianza.

Pero me había dado cuenta que al estar dándole mi tiempo a Tanya había dejado atrás a mis primos por darle prioridad a ella. Jamás había echo un intento por llamarlos, pero ellos siempre lo hacían y jamás dudaba en contestarles a Alice o Emmett. ¿Era parte del plan de Tanya? ¿Dejarlo con el corazón roto? ¿Separarlo de las personas que quiere? y ahora ¿que más? ¿Sus amigos?...oh no...¡MIS AMIGOS!.

Que tonto, que desperdicio de tiempo.

Sali corriendo de mi casa hacia el auto y apenas encendió el motor, olvidándome de desayunar. Manejé como un maniático hacia la escuela.

Aparqué el carro. Y busqué a los chicos como bobo.

y ahí estaba Tanya abrazando a Riley y apenas esta me vio, empezó a besarle. Como si pensase que eso me causaría celos.

Error.

Sin embargo me dirigí hacia ella, porque quería una explicación. Quería saber que le había hecho a ella, para que me tratase así.

-Hey Tanya, perra, explícate.-le grité sin importar quienes oyeran.

Ella me miró mal y se soltó de Riley que me miró en forma de disculpa, asentí con la cabeza. y se retiró.

-¿Quieres saber el porqué?.- asentí ante su pregunta. Enfadado.

-¿Recuerdas a Angela Weber?- negué con mi cabeza.- Por supuesto que no recuerdas a nadie. Mi media hermana. La trataste como basura hace dos años, exactamente el mismo día que acepte ser tu enamorada. Y no solo la trataste mal. La humillaste públicamente. En venganza, te jodí casi toda tu vida.- respondió calmada.

Se había formado un círculo alrededor de nosotros.

A la mierda con todos.

Golpee a varias personas al pasar entre ellas y decidí ignorarlos, nadie se acordaría de este accidente. Se olvidarían.

Me volvía a tropezar con Swan, y se le cayeron los libros otra vez. Ya no sentía pena, así que susurré por lo bajo con desprecio.

-Mira por donde caminas...-quería seguir insultándola para sacar todo el odio contenido, pero ella, no tenía la culpa de lo que me pasaba.

Bella no volteó la cara y no me respondió nada.

Así que seguí caminando y realice que me había quedado si pareja para el baile, que era mañana.


	4. El Consejo

Era obvio, que por los acontecimientos de ayer, nuestro pequeño acto de odio, Tanya y yo ya no eramos pareja. Sin embargo en la tarde de ayer. Mis amigos me insistieron que vaya. De hecho, no dejaban de animarme constantemente, incluso en el chat.

-_Oh, vamos playboy, no es necesario llevar a una pareja._- escribió Félix.

-_Si quieres le pedimos a Mike, que te preste a Jessica Stanley_- escribió Riley.

-_Simplemente no te sientas avergonzado_- escribió James 3 minutos más tarde.

Félix y Riley ya se habían desconectado.

Suertudos.

Después James agregó.- _No sabes, se supone que debí de recoger a Bella hace una hora, aunque creo que ya pasaron dos. No dejaba de llamarme. Que estúpida. Le envié una imagen de las tetas de Victoria y dejó de llamarme._- Ok, James había cruzado un gran límite. ¿Acaso sufría de algún síndrome que no lo dejará pensar bien?.

Después de 2 minutos agregó- _Hahahaha!. Acabo de enviarle este mensaje: Muere Virgen, Ilusa.- _¿Acaso James quiere morir? ¿No sabe que el padre de Swan es el Jefe de Policía de Forks?- _Bueno, gilipollas...GERTRUDIS, Hahahah, asi se llama la madre de Victoria, que esta buenasa...Me voy._ - y se desconectó.

La culpa y el remordimiento me consumían.

Pobre Swan, ella era como una oveja inocente, ¿Porque James no puedo escoger a alguien menos decente?.

Mis padres me tocaron la puerta preguntando porque no había ido.

-Ya no voy con Tanya, terminamos y no pregunten por que. Tal vez me apetezca ir más tarde.- les respondí.

Mi papá se fue a su escritorio y mi mamá se me acercó desde su posición.

-¿Cariño? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de ir?- me preguntaron esos enorme ojos verdes.

-No mamá.

-Se que no quieres que te pregunte que ha sucedido...- Como le dices que trataste mal a una persona...a muchas personas en realidad...- Pero quería aconsejarte que aprendas a perdonar y perdonarte a ti mismo. Siempre ayuda- sonrió y depósito un beso en la frente para después irse.

Me quede paralizado, como si sufriese algún tipo de trauma.

Porque sus palabras me estaban haciendo meditar en tantas cosas a la vez...que prefería dejar mi mente en blanco.

Me concentré tanto en divagar en mi mente, que no me di cuenta que estaba mirando al reloj de mi pared.

Faltaba como 45 minutos para que acabase el baile. No se cuanto tiempo me quede sentado, cuando me paré me dolían las piernas. ¿Acalambradas? o la mala posición en la que estuve sentado.

Sentía que en ese tiempo que estuve sentado sobre mi cama, había aprendido una pequeña pero gran cosa importante:

Tenía que manejar más rápido que un maniático, si es que quería llegar a la Casa de los Swan a tiempo para llevar a Bella al baile.


	5. Bailar sin música No es cantar sin alma

La casa de los Swan, solo tenía dos pisos, y el primero estaba con la luz encendida.

Vamos Edward, no seas un llorón.

Si, su padre tiene una arma. ¿Porque James tenia que hacer de su vida un drama?.

Maldición.

Edward, Charles Swan debe estar ahí. Y es el Jefe de Policía.

Pero, puede ser que Bella ya halle encontrado pareja.

¡Va! Es muy tímida. Jamás podría.

No seas cobarde.

Edward, concéntrate. me dije a mí mismo.

Si es que Bella no me odiase le prometería hacer de esta tráagica noche en la mejor de su vida.

Toqué el timbre de su casa.

E inmediatamente Charles Swan, con una escopeta en su mano derecha me abrió la puerta.

Inspeccionó mi traje y dedujo:

-¿Eres tu James?- me miró de forma amenazadora. Probablemente de mal humor. Ok, lo entiendo. Si tuviera una hija. No me gustaría que la hiciesen pasar por eso.

-No- le respondí- Soy Edward Masen- me presenté.

-¿Que le hizo a mi Bella?- me miró preocupado, mostrando a la superficie su lado paternal.

-Señor Swan, disculpe por la interrupción, Lamento lo que james le hizo a su hija, se lo explicaré más tarde pero ahora tengo intenciones de llevar a Bella al baile.- dije apresurado. Ojala haya captado algo de lo que dije.

-Bien- suspiró- El segundo piso a la derecha. Suerte- me dejo entrar a la casa y me susurró- Y llámame Charlie. Muchacho.

Corrí por las escaleras. estaba tan apresurado que me olvide de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Bella estaba sentada sobre su cama, con su vestido azul aún puesto, sus zapatos en el piso, y su cabello aún arreglado. Se escuchaban sollozos que provenían de ella. Oh no, había estado llorando. Volteó su rostro. Y sentía ternura. Su maquillaje estaba arruinado, y sus ojos estaban hinchados.

-Hola- susurré. Todo mi coraje se estaba yendo a la mierda sino le decía algo.

-¿No deberías estar en el baile?...¿Con Tanya?- me preguntó en voz baja.

-Emm..No somos parwja- ler espondí incómodo por la pregunta. Vamos, Edward, tenes que decirle.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Creo que su capacidad de interrogar personas la heredó de su padre.

-Swan. ¿Que más?, Te llevo al baile de graduación. Vamos, antes que se acabé.- le animé.- Es el único de nuestras vidas. No creo que hayas repetido el año... escolar.

-¿Es esto otra broma?- me preguntó con un tono más molesto.

-No, de verás que NO, Quiero estar con la chia más guapa e inteligente. Swan eres como un paquete 2x1.- y le que le dije funcionó para hacerla sonrojar y reír un poco. Entre a su habitación, recojo sus zapatos del piso y se los paso. Ella se los puso y al ponerse de pie, la sostuve porque casi se tambalea al levantarse. Su entusiasmo me hizo sonreír- Cuidado Cenicienta, que en vez de perder el zapato vas a perder el pie.

Su sonrojo fue más intenso. Se volteó para darme la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara. No pude evitar poner la palma de mi mano sobre mi mejilla. Creo que también me había sonrojado y no lo había notado.

-¿Edward?- gritó desde su baño.

-¿Si?- le respondí.

-No se como... maquillarme, apenas... me puse base...- Si seguíamos acá, jamás saldríamos...

-Bella, Deja fluir tu belleza natural.- le respondí en voz alta. Y cuando me acerqué al baño para ayudarla a bajar el pequeño escalón, escondía su cara entre sus rizos. Le levanté el mentón, y la verdad es que su cara estaba tan roja, que parecía que tuviera asfixia, no pude evitar reírme un poco.

Cuando bajamos Charlie nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Le dije que probablemente traería a Bella a su casa más tarde porque mis padres querían tener una cena conmigo y mi acompañante. Charlie acepto.

Tomé a Bella en brazos, para llegar más rápido al coche y meternos en él. A los siguientes minutos. Ya estaba manejando.

Ojala que no diga nada respecto a mi conducción porque falta pocos minutos para que acabe probablemente no llegaríamos a bailar la última canción. El baile final.

Al llegar, Todos, absolutamente todos. Se estaban despidiendo entre ellos, y saludándose con otros, mientras salían del instituto. Muchos me miraron raro, al verme con Bella. Incluso los amigos de ella. Le había prometido a Bella que la llevaría al baile. Bueno, tendríamos que hacer nuestro propio baile. La arrastré entre la multitud y nos metimos por la ventana de un salón. Para poder llegar al campo del instituto que también estaba decorado de forma floral para la ocasión.

-¿Que haces?. Ya acabó el baile.- me dijo un poco triste. Hay Bella, si supieras las cosas que hago por ti.

-Ven.- la guié hasta el centro. Me sentía como un manojo de nervios. Gracias a dios, que Tanya no me dejo con las bolas azules. Aunque no me las dejo así porque acepte ir con ella a unas clases de bals el verano pasado. Ahora me servirían un montón...para no quedar como un idiota.

-Edward, ya se fueron todos, ...no hay música.- Coloque su brazo cerca e mi hombro y puse mi mano alrededor de su cintura, y luego agarre nuestras manos. Y empezamos a mover nuestros cuerpos.

Sin música alguna. Sin nadie alrededor, solo nosotros dos.

Quería hacerla feliz, no se porque.

Pero si es que había nacido para hacer feliz a Isabella Swan. Jamás me negaría hacerlo.

Su sonrisa, pequeña, pero que me daba un sentimiento profundo. Un sentimiento Empezaba a contagiarme de felicidad.

-No necesitas de la música- resaltó lo ojos brillaban, destellaban para ser más sincero. Jamás lo había notado hasta ahora.

-Gracias- me susurró.

-Quiero hacer tu noche más especial, ¿Sería necesario que te diga que te quiero?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. De forma serena. Sus mejillas no tardaron en iluminarse con aquel tono rojizo.

-No, ahora...no aún-susurró. Sonreí.

Me agaché lentamente, respirando sobre su piel. Separé un poco mis labios y los uní con los suyos.

Poniéndole a este beso, intensidad. Porque este beso cargaba muchas promesas.

Que con el tiempo, se harían realidad.


End file.
